


Good Start

by Waterfall_Creek97



Series: Just maybe... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony, Insecure Tony, Protective Avengers, Sequel, Sort of fix-it, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall_Creek97/pseuds/Waterfall_Creek97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team shows Tony how much they really care. The sequel to Infinite Disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovesGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesGrimReaper/gifts).



> Hey all,  
> I hope you enjoy this. I wasn't gonna write this at first, but after much begging and threatening (I'm looking at you lovesgrimreaper), this was born. It took me a while to get through this, but it's done!
> 
> All mistakes are my own

If there was one thing Tony was sure about in this God-forsaken universe, it's that he absolutely **Does Not** like hospitals. Or SHIELD med bays, as it was.

Tony picked at the bandage wrapped tightly around his right wrist ruthlessly, pulling the white fabric back enough that he could see the stitches neatly lined up across his skin. He was filled with this restless energy, even though he was beyond exhausted. His chest and stomach hurt from too many hits to the abdomen and around the reactor, his wrists and ankles pulsed with pain with each pump of his heart. His head felt foggy and achy from the meds flowing swiftly through his system. All in all, while not the worst he'd suffered, it definitely made for a shitty day.

Tony continued picking at the bandage. He stared blankly at the wall across from him, the white paint doing little to keep his attention on it. His thoughts trailed off into dangerous territory when the memory of Steve telling him they didn't hate him and that they were going to talk popped up.

Why did he have to tell him alright? That is was okay for that conversation to happen? Tony's bandage picking sped up with his frustration.

It's not okay. AT ALL. Why would he want to have that conversation? Sure, Steve might not hate him, doesn't mean he likes him. And the others aren't going to necessarily agree with him. He didn't need to hear the "You're just the consultant, Stark" that he knew was coming from the SHIELD spies. Or the gentle, but still a brush off, by Bruce. Or Thor's just plain nonchalance. He didn't need any of that. So why did his stupid, traitorous mouth have to say that?

Tony was staring so hard into the distance that he didn't realize that he had company. A hand landed on his shoulder, sending him jumping backwards and the heart monitor (that was grudgingly still attached) beeping like crazy.

"Easy Tony, it's just me."

Bruce's calm, even voice penetrated the panicked fog clouding his brain. Tony blinked a few times, before settling back into a more comfortable position, as the stitches on his wrists were pulling as he put his weight back on his arms.

"I know that Brucie-bear. You're pretty identifiable." Tony tried to quip with his usual snark but it fell flat. He maneuvered himself back against the pillows, trying to display the perfect picture of nonchalance. If Bruce's raised eyebrow was any indication, it wasn't working.

"You're being released, as long as you do what I say and not overdue it. You need plenty of rest, Tony." Bruce replied, deigning to ignore Tony's false expression for now.

"Great! Then let's blow this place. It reminds me if a morgue." Tony hopped from the bed, only to list sideways on still unsteady legs. If it wasn't for Bruce's quick movements he probably would have hit the floor instead of the other man's chest. Spots dotted his vision and he took a deep breath.

"Easy, Tony. I've got you. Don't move so fast. Your equilibrium will be off because of the Medicine they've given you." Bruce explained, all the while keeping his hands on Tony's shoulders to help steady him. His grip tightened slightly in comfort when he felt Tony shudder beneath his touch.

"Meds messing with my system, got it. Wouldn't be the first time." Tony all but groaned. He hated being on anything for pain, especially when it messed with him like this. It just reminded him that anybody could put him under their control with the right substance, and that scared him.

"No, it won't. But you don't have to do it on your own anymore." Tony bit his tongue to keep his reply to that from spilling out. How could he tell Bruce that he couldn't let them help, not when he knew that they hated him?

No matter what Steve said when pulling him out of that God-Forsaken warehouse, he _knew_ they didn't like him and didn't want him around. But it was okay, he was used to it. People only wanted him for the things he could give them, not for himself. Even Pepper and Rhodey had to be asked to work for him or with him for them to stick around. And really, since He and Pepper broke up, they hadn't talked unless it was for work projects. So really, she wasn't around. And that hurt. She was one of the few he really trusted, and now she'd left him, just like everyone else. Just shows how useless he really is.

"Well, now that our touchy-feely moment is out of the way, what do you say we head out. I'm thinking cheeseburger for lunch." Tony pushed away from Bruce to stand on his own, though he didn't step away from the other man. There was only so many times a person could fall in front of someone before it turned into a thing, thinking they would catch you. And really, when was anyone going to catch you if it didn't benefit them?

xXx

Tony chattered incessantly all the way back to the Tower. He talked about the bots, and latest upgrades to the suit. He talked about the most recent argument (he still calls it a mutual disagreement) between him and Pepper over the something with the company. He talked about anything and everything...except for the upcoming arrival back to the Tower filled with Avengers that surely now knew what he'd inadvertently told Steve at the moment of his rescue.

He really needed to figure out how to control what came out of his mouth sometimes.

Even through all his chattering, Tony had already come up with a plan on how to either brush off the incident and blame it on the concussion and blood loss, or just escape from his fellow team mates to his workshop (he wasn't hiding, Starks didn't hide, that was a sign of weakness). He was pretty much ready to put that plan into action as soon as Bruce pulled into the underground parking garage that nobody but the Tower residents knew about, when his plan was foiled by the awaiting figure of Thor.

Tony gave an internal groan. Well, there goes Plan A. Guess he was going to have to brush it off as his injuries messing with him. If there was one thing he was good at, it was faking it.

The car pulled to a stop, and the Demi God pulled open Tony's door with a little too much force, causing it to creak painfully. Tony barely had time to wince at the mistreatment of his vehicle, before he was being pulled out with a large hand and pulled into a hug.

"Friend Tony! It's good to have you back."

Thor's arms squeezed a little too tight around the genius' rib cage, causing the smaller man to hiss out a breath.

"Thor, remember I'm a mortal. I need to _breathe."_ All of a sudden the arms entrapping him let go, and he stumbled a bit when his feet hit the ground.

"Thanks Point Break."

Bruce shook his head at the two, but wrapped an arm around Tony's waist to help him walk. The genius protested, but it soon turned to grumbles at the glare Bruce shot him.

If anyone said he was acting like a two year old throwing a tantrum, he'd destroy them.

xXx

The walk to the common room was treacherous, and Tony was beyond exhausted by the time they reached the room. He settled down gratefully on the couch Bruce was kind enough to lead him to, before leaning his head back and closing his tired eyes. He must have dozed off at some point, because when he next opened his eyes, the entire team was scattered around the room, whispered conversations taking part between them.

He closed his eyes again to pretend to be asleep, but Clint had taken notice of his open eyes before he was successful.

"Tony my man, you're awake. Which is good, 'cause now I can kill you." The archer stated cheerfully, settling into the spot on Tony's right.

Tony scrunched his eyebrows up in thought. He hadn't thought he'd done anything to make them mad. He'd been in the hospital. Had he said something to make them decide he's useless?

A hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him back a bit so he's resting comfortably against the back. Well, as comfortable as he could be considering all the stares directed at him from the whole team.

He glanced up a bit through his eye lashes at Bruce's kind, if frustrated face.

"I could tell what was going through your mind right there. For a genius you sure can be dense, Tony. Did you really think we didn't care about you?"

That sent a shock wave through everyone, all of them jerking in surprise. Though some were better at hiding it than others. They'd all heard from Steve what Tony had said while under the influence of a concussion and blood loss, but some part of them had refused to believe it. Tony Stark, a man famous for being smarter than for his own good, a genius at deflecting and the King of seeing the unseen, was sure they didn't like him?

Sure, they might not have started out liking him, but after the Battle of New York and him selflessly flying through a portal carrying a nuke on his back made them all rethink a few misconceptions.

They thought that them moving in with him in the newly rebuilt and renamed Avengers Tower would have shown them their loyalty and trust, as none of them had been willing to move in anywhere that hadn't been safe-proofed by themselves. Now though, seeing the look of guilt and a small bit of fear hidden in Tony's eyes and posture, they knew that maybe their subtle way of showing him needed to be a bit more obvious.

Thor leaned forward from his spot in an arm chair made especially for the Prince of Thunder. He leaned his elbows against his knees which while looking like a normal pose on anyone else, made him look all the more powerful and royal like. Not that anyone could say they'd ever seen him look like anything else (well, except for Jane, but she wasn't here right now).

"Friend Tony, what have we done that made you fear us so? If we had been made aware of our transgression, I assure you, it would have been remedied in the quickest way possible." The large blond said softly. As softly as he could manage anyway.

Tony looked away, so Thor couldn't see the tears gathering in his eyes. But on the other side of him was a pissed off, concerned archer, who caught sight of the glimmering fluid.

"Tony. Please, tell us what we can do to fix this. We've always trusted you. We thought you knew that." Clint murmured almost silently to the genius at his side. Tony gave him a small, sideways glance but didn't say anything. But, the archer could tell that he was surprised by the statement, and that hurt him. He'd never thought of Tony as insecure, everything about the man said the opposite. That made the him wonder at what else they hadn't realized he hid.

Apparently, Natasha decided she was next, as she slid in between Clint and Tony, ignoring the archer's muffled outrage.

"Solnyshko, you are wanted. We trust you, as we tried showing by moving in with you. You are a part of this team, this _family._ Never doubt that." While the Russian didn't say much, she made her point plain with her words and the kiss to the fore head she followed it up with. To anyone who'd known her for a while, they knew that physical affection wasn't in her nature.

"Tony, while I might lead this team, you are it's heart, it's strength. You make everything so that we stay safe, you divert from the plan when no one else is willing to because you see a better way. We fight and argue, but most of the time the points you make, make me look at things differently. Never, ever doubt your value."

Tony moved his eyes over all of them and seeing the agreement and affection on all of them. He gave a small smirk and leaned back against the sofa, and if he very subtly leaned against Natasha's shoulder then no one said anything.

"Of course I'm valuable. Have you seen what I can do?"

The shared chuckled broke whatever was left of the tension. While all might not be fixed...

_It was a good start._


End file.
